Notre Destin est entre nos Mains
by Fexatsyn
Summary: Deux mondes, un lien, une malédiction, et un Destin qui ne semblait pas changer. Mais qu'arriverait-il si chacun remettait en cause ses convictions ?
1. Prologue : La Légende

Hellooo le peuple.

Alors, peut-être que certains d'entre vous diront « Han mais cette histoire tu l'as déjà publiééée » et ils auront raison. En effet, j'avais lancé la publication il y peut-être un an de ça, voire un peu plus, seulement j'ai fait une énorme pause dans sa publication, et je me voyais mal la continuer au chapitre où j'en étais restée, vu qu'il aurait fallu tout relire pour se remettre dans le bain.

Enfin, j'aurai plein de chose à dire, mais je vous retrouve en bas pour cela. Pour l'instant, je vous laisse profiter de votre lecture !

A tout à l'heure. ~

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notre Destin est entre nos mains<strong>

_Prologue : La légende._

_Chronique des mondes, prologue du chapitre premier. Auteur inconnu._

_Deux mondes parallèles qui ne pouvaient vivre séparément. Tel était la légende d'Alma et de Mirari, l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Seulement ce n'était pas qu'une histoire légendaire racontée aux enfants; ces deux univers, aussi similaires que différents, existaient bel et bien. Alma dépendait des sports de combat pour se défendre, et Mirari des armes à feu; et si vous naissiez fille en Alma ou en Mirari, votre double de l'autre monde serait un garçon. Et inversement; si vous êtiez un garçon en Alma ou en Mirari, votre double de l'autre monde serait une fille._

_En Alma, très peu de personnes dépendaient de cette légende, mais chaque habitant de Mirari y croyait dur comme fer, certains rêvant même de rencontrer leur opposé de l'autre monde._

_Seulement toute forme de contact avec l'autre monde était impossible, malgré les vaines tentatives des scientifiques pour réussir cet exploit. Pour Mirari, Alma était un trésor inaccessible. Pour Alma, Mirari n'était que pure invention. _

_Ces états d'esprits des deux mondes étaient ainsi depuis la nuit des temps, et sans doute que rien ni personne ne pourra modifier cela._

Alexia arrêta immédiatement sa lecture après avoir lu la première page, et dégagea ses longs cheveux roux de son visage d'un geste rapide de la main. Elle finit par soupirer, et jeta le livre qu'elle tenait en main sur le siège à côté d'elle, et observa sa meilleure amie -celle-ci paraissait concentrée sur la lecture d'une bande-dessinée.

Sa curiosité maladive oblige, la rouquine se sentit obligée d'interrompre la lecture de la jeune femme en face d'elle.

« Hey Vanilla, tu crois qu'on a vraiment des doubles quelque part ? Et si on en a, tu crois qu'ils sont sexys ?

- … Parce que tu comptes flirter avec un mec qu'on peut considérer comme étant ton frère ? Demanda l'autre sans même lever son regard. Chez moi on appelle ça de l'inceste.

- Bah, au pire je verrai ce que donne ton double, ou celui de ta sœur. Là ce sera pas de l'inceste, déclara Alexia, narquoise. »

La dénommée Vanilla daigna finalement relever son regard doré vers la rousse en face d'elle en soupirant d'exaspération. Elle reposa ensuite sa bande-dessinée, et prit le livre qu'Alexia avait jeté peu auparavant sur le siège à côté d'elle. Elle l'ouvrit ensuite à la première page, et chercha une ligne en particulière. Une fois qu'elle eut trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, elle redressa la tête vers sa meilleure amie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans « _Seulement toute forme de contact avec l'autre monde était impossible, malgré les vaines tentatives des scientifiques pour réussir cet exploit. _» ?

- Bah, on a le droit de rêver.

- Ne le fais pas trop, n'oublie pas qu'on dépend de ces doubles, comme eux dépendent de nous. Si nos opposés mourraient de causes non-naturelles, on les suivrait dans un suicide qu'on ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de commettre, déclara une autre voix féminine. »

Les deux présentes tournèrent la tête vers la nouvelle arrivante, qui avait tout de même réussi à plomber l'ambiance à l'aide d'une seule et unique phrase.

Alexia ne répondit donc à la remarque de l'argentée en face d'elle, et passa à un tout autre sujet.

« Au fait, vous avez trouvé quoi acheter pour l'anniversaire de Noa ?

- C'est le garçon le plus difficile que j'ai jamais connu sur cette Terre, soupira Vanilla. Et même Seïra, qui est plutôt douée pour trouver des cadeaux, sèche complètement cette fois.

- Ca craint si ta propre sœur bloque…, déclara Alexia. Sans elle, on a aucune chance de trouver seules. Riko, t'as vraiment pas une idée ? Tu étais dans la même classe que lui à l'époque, tu devrais mieux le connaître que nous.

- Désolée, mais trouver des cadeaux n'est de toute manière pas ma spécialité, répondit l'argentée. Que je connaisse la personne ou non. »

Comme simple réponse, Alexia murmura un « on est foutues, on trouvera jamais à temps », en s'affalant dans son siège. C'était la première fois qu'elles bloquaient toutes autant sur un simple cadeau.

« Eh bien alors les filles, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? »

Il n'était pas difficile de reconnaître l'arrivant, étant donné que c'était le seul garçon du groupe. Mais comme par hasard, il suffisait que les autres parlent de lui, pour qu'il arrive, alors qu'il ne devait être aucunement au courant de la conversation qu'elles avaient.

« Rien du tout, déclara Vanilla. Et puis tu es pas censé être en cours ?

- Mon prof ne pouvait pas tenir son cours jusqu'au bout à cause d'une réunion, déclara l'autre. Pourquoi Alexia a l'air si désespérée ?

- Parce que la vie est désespérante, soupira la concernée.

- Elle a reçu une remarque d'un prof ou quoi ? Demanda Noa, qui ne comprenait pas cette soudaine dépression.

- Même pas, elle cherche juste l'amour dans un monde inaccessible, déclara simplement Riko en haussant les épaules.

- Elle voudrait faire de l'inceste avec son double d'Alma, renchérit Vanilla.

- … Charmant, déclara simplement le garçon, qui ne trouva rien d'autre à dire.

- Allez-y, moquez-vous, Riko et Vani savent très bien pourquoi je déprime en plus.

- Combien de fois je vais te dire que c'est pas « Vani » ? J'ai un prénom, et c'est pas pour que tu lui donnes des abréviations ridicules.

- Quand c'est ta sœur qui te le dis, ça te dérange pas, hein. Et pis ça t'apprendra à te foutre de moi. »

Vanilla s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose, mais fut interrompue par la sonnerie. Comme ils avaient tous finis les cours, ils décidèrent d'attendre que Seïra, la sœur de Vanilla, les rejoignent à la bibliothèque.

Ce qui fut assez rapide, car la brune fut bien vite sur les lieux. Les quatre autres se levèrent tandis qu'Alexia s'étira, avant de s'adresser à tout le monde.

« On va au cinéma ? Y'a un film qui paraît pas mal en ce moment.

- Pourquoi pas ? En plus, si on se dépêche, on pourra prendre la séance de dix-sept heures trente, répondit l'arrivante, comme toujours souriante.

- Bon, eh bien allons-y, ça changera Alexia avec ses idées d'inceste, déclara naturellement Vanilla.

- Idées d'inceste, comment ça ? Demanda sa jumelle.

- Rien, c'est ta sœur qui interprète comme elle veut ce qu'on dit, répliqua la rousse.

- Si ton double d'Alma était sexy, tu te le ferais, c'est ce que tu as clairement sous-entendu, rétorqua la sœur en question. Je n'interprète donc rien du tout.

- Mais tuez-laaaa… »

Les autres ne purent s'empêcher de rire face à ce que vivait actuellement Alexia et avec Vanilla, qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, il valait mieux éviter les propos aussi détournables. Mais si les autres le savaient, la rousse avait visiblement du mal à l'assimiler.

Une fois l'affrontement des deux meilleures amies terminé, ils finirent par tous sortir du lycée, pour se diriger vers l'arrêt de bus. Prochaine destination : le cinéma.

**~0~0~0~0~  
><strong>

_Chronique des mondes, prologue du chapitre premier. Auteur inconnu._

_Deux mondes parallèles qui ne pouvaient vivre séparément. Tel était la légende d'Alma et de Mirari, l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Seulement ce n'était pas qu'une histoire légendaire racontée aux enfants; ces deux univers, aussi similaires que différents, existaient bel et bien. Alma dépendait des sports de combat pour se défendre, et Mirari des armes à feu; et si vous naissiez fille en Alma ou en Mirari, votre double de l'autre monde serait un garçon. Et inversement; si vous étiez un garçon en Alma ou en Mirari, votre double de l'autre monde serait une fille._

_En Alma, très peu de personnes dépendaient de cette légende, mais chaque habitant de Mirari y croyait dur comme fer, certains rêvant même de rencontrer leur opposé de l'autre monde._

_Seulement toute forme de contact avec l'autre monde était impossible, malgré les vaines tentatives des scientifiques pour réussir cet exploit. Pour Mirari, Alma était un trésor inaccessible. Pour Alma, Mirari n'était que pure invention. _

_Ces états d'esprits des deux mondes étaient ainsi depuis la nuit des temps, et sans doute que-_

Axel soupira et ne prit même pas la peine de finir sa phrase avant de refermer le bouquin bruyamment. Son meilleur ami –en pleine lecture d'une bande-dessinée- l'observa du coin des yeux, exaspéré. Pourquoi venait-il à la bibliothèque s'il n'arrivait pas à se tenir tranquille plus de dix minutes ?

« J'en ai marre de cette histoire, prononça le roux. Mirari par-ci, Mirari par là… On a aucune preuve que ce truc ait existé un jour.

- Alors pars d'ici au lieu de lire les bouquins là-dessus, rien ne t'obligeait à m'accompagner, de toute façon. »

Dans un soupir, Axel finit par se redresser, et par passer un bras autour de l'autre garçon, qui n'appréciait pas vraiment d'être dérangé de la sorte, et se dégagea donc rapidement. Cela ne dérangea en rien le roux, qui changea simplement de position, en mettant ses bras derrière la nuque.

« J'allais pas laisser mon cher petit Vani seul le temps qu'il attende son frère.

- Déjà, je ne suis pas ton « cher petit Vani », et si j'ai un prénom, ce n'est pas pour que tu lui fasses subir des abréviations stupides.

- Tu préfère « mon cher petit Vanitas » ? Et puis quand c'est ton frère qui t'appelle Vani, ça te dérange pas, donc bon. »

Pour simple réponse, le dénommé Vanitas –où Vani pour les intimes, même s'il détestait ça- soupira et retourna dans sa lecture, sous l'amusement de la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs en face d'eux, un magazine en main, et qui était assise aux côtés d'un garçon aux cheveux argenté, concentré sur la lecture d'un roman.

« On dirait une dispute de couple, déclara-t-elle. C'en serait presque mignon.

- Xion, on t'a pas sonné, déclarent les deux autres d'une même voix.

- Pourtant elle a raison, vous agissez comme un couple, rajouta le garçon à côté de la jeune femme, mais qui n'avait pas relevé le regard de son livre. Vous vous prenez la tête sur des choses totalement inutiles.

- Ah nan Riku, pas toi ! Râla le roux. Déjà que l'autre perverse yaoïste me fait chier, alors si toi tu mets toi aussi, ça va pas le faire. »

En répliquant cela, il avait légèrement levé la voix, et se fit immédiatement réprimandé par la documentaliste qui se trouvait à proximité. Il s'excusa rapidement, et promit de baisser d'un ton. Mais au moins, grâce à cette interruption imprévue de leur conversation précédente, les quatre amis purent passer à un autre sujet, au plus grand bonheur d'Axel. Vanitas lui, finalement, il s'en foutait. Xion pouvait continuer d'imaginer ses bizarreries, tant que c'était Axel qui se prenait le tout, ce n'était pas bien grave.

« Vous avez la chance de finir les cours plus tôt, vous, n'empêche…, soupira la seule jeune femme du groupe.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que lorsque Sora aura fini, toi et Riku vous reprendrez… Comme c'est pas de chance, déclara simplement Vanitas, sans même lever le regard de sa lecture.

- Pendant que vous vous bosserez, nous on sera tranquillement en train de rien foutre, renchérit Axel, histoire de redevenir maître de la situation et d'oublier la discussion précédente qui l'avait rabaissé.

- Vous savez que jeudi prochain, la situation sera inversée au moins ? Demanda l'argenté. Le retour de flamme est pour bientôt, vous savez ?

- Ouais, mais- »

Le roux ne put prononcer un mot de plus la sonnerie l'interrompit, et les trois autres se levèrent et reposèrent immédiatement leur lecture à leur place. Si Riku et Xion se dirigèrent dans l'annexe du CDI –où aurait lieu leur prochain cours- Vanitas déclara à Axel qu'il ferait mieux de se dépêcher de le suivre vers la cour, lieu où Sora devrait les rejoindre.  
>Dans un soupir il suivit son ami jusqu'à l'endroit convoité. En passant rapidement un regard sur le grand espace extérieur, ils virent la personne recherchée installée sur un banc –ils la rejoignirent rapidement. Après s'être salués, le dénommé Sora prit la parole.<p>

« On va en ville comme prévu ? On doit encore acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire à Xion, pour ce week-end.

- Vaut mieux s'y mettre tout de suite, sinon les deux autres auront fini les cours avant qu'on ait réussi à trouver, soupira Axel, qui détestait chercher des cadeaux, car aucunement doué pour ça. »

Ils se mirent en route le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas louper leur bus.

Leur prochaine destination était le centre ville.

* * *

><p>Ainsi se termine le prologue de cette histoire, que j'ai légèrement retravaillé, afin de lui offrir une nouvelle jeunesse. J'espère que cela vous aura plu.<p>

Sachez d'ailleurs que cette fic est terminée dans son écriture, et qu'elle comptera un prologue, 20 chapitres, et un épilogue. Je tenterai une publication vraiment régulière, cette fois !

D'ailleurs, je tiens à m'excuser pour ceux qui pouvaient suivre cette histoire. Durant l'année où j'ai commencé à publier cette fic… j'étais en terminale. Oui je sais, fallait pas que je me lance dans une publication à ce moment-là, mais bon, je pensais pouvoir gérer, pis…non. xD

Enfin,j'ai eu mon bac, je suis en bts, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, et je compte bien publier de manière régulière cette fois !

Tous les dimanches, donc, vous trouverez un nouveau chapitre de cette fic, et si je ne me tiens pas à ça, je suis prête à recevoir vos MPs incendiaires ! xD

Je vous libère enfin de mon blabla. Je vous souhaite un agréable dimanche, une bonne semaine, et à bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Distorsion

Allez, pour me rattraper... je vous offre le chapitre 1 aujourd'hui aussi._  
><em>Bonne lecture !_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 1 : Distorsion<em>

Dans le laboratoire le plus réputé de Mirari, six scientifiques renommés finalisaient ce qu'ils disaient être « l'œuvre de plusieurs millénaires de recherches ». Même si malgré ça, le doute planait dans certains esprits; c'était la première fois en plusieurs siècles qu'ils retentaient une telle chose, et si cela échouait, cela pourrait avoir de terribles conséquences.

« Xena, êtes-vous sûre qu'activer ce portail sera sans danger pour nous et l'autre monde ? Demanda une jeune femme, qui dissimulait son œil droit sous de longs cheveux gris bleuté.

- Ce n'est plus l'heure de douter, Zenia, répondit l'autre femme aux longs cheveux gris et aux yeux dorés, calmement. Cela fait plusieurs années que nous mettons corps et âmes dans ce projet, qui est enfin sur le point d'aboutir.

- Et puis si t'as peur, tu peux toujours prendre la fuite, déclara une autre scientifique aux cheveux noirs tirés vers l'arrière, et dont le sarcasme se lisait dans son regard brun. La sortie c'est par là.

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'avais peur, rétorqua Zenia. Seulement nous nous lançons dans quelque chose qui nous est inconnue, et que nous n'arriverons peut-être pas à gérer les conséquences que cette expérience engendrera.

- Nous comprenons ta crainte, s'éleva une autre voix féminine, qui travaillait sur les derniers réglages du portail. Mais nous sommes sur le point de créer un pont entre Alma et nous, il ne faut pas qu'on perde notre assurance si près du but. »

Après avoir finalisé les réglages, la femme qui venait de parler se dirigea vers la dirigeante des opérations, pour ainsi la prévenir que l'énorme machine pouvait être activée. Xena hocha simplement la tête, et se dirigea vers un tableau de commande. Elle adressa les derniers ordres à ses subordonnés en tapant d'innombrables formules sur le clavier.

« Larsen, Briana, tenez-vous prêts à abaisser les deux leviers d'activation lorsque je vous le dirai, déclara la femme. Lucia, veille à ce que le portail ne surchauffe pas. Eva, n'oublie pas de noter chaque réaction du portail sur ton ordinateur. Quant à toi Zenia, tu lanceras la caméra dès que nous enclencherons la procédure finale. »

Chacun et chacune obtempéra et s'installa au poste qui lui avait été attribué, en préparant le matériel si nécessaire.

Xena finit de taper ses différentes formules, et en levant son regard vers la machine devant elle, ne put s'empêcher de sourire; les voilà enfin au moment tant attendu.

« Ouvrez le portail. »

Larsen et Briana s'observèrent, et dans un mouvement synchronisé abaissèrent les leviers d'activation. Très vite, et au centre de l'immense pièce où ils se trouvaient tous, un amas d'énergie se créa, alimenté par l'électricité des autres appareils technologiques se trouvant à proximité. Le bruit engendré força toutes les personnes à se couvrir les oreilles, tandis qu'ils durent se baisser et fermer les yeux, pour éviter les étincelles et autres éclats électriques que provoquait le portail.

Xena fut la seule à laisser les yeux ouverts, et se rapprocha immédiatement quand elle vit une image se former dans le portail; elle sourit. Six personnes –une femme, et cinq hommes dans des tenues de scientifiques et avec des positions similaires aux leurs. Exactement comme dans la légende. Alma et Mirari étaient l'opposée l'une de l'autre. La seule chose en plus qu'elle aurait du faire, c'était se douter qu'en Alma, leurs doubles tenteraient également de créer un portail.

Quand Xena se rapprocha un peu plus du passage, elle put voir son double masculin faire de-même. Tous les deux avaient le même sourire victorieux.

Seulement tout bascula au moment où le duo tenta de passer un bras dans le portail. Une explosion d'électricité repoussa les douze personnes qui se trouvaient à proximité du passage, que ce soit dans un monde ou dans l'autre.

En se tenant la tête, Xena releva le regard vers le portail, dont l'électricité prenait des teintes noire et violette par endroit. Non… Ce n'était pas possible. Une Distorsion entre les mondes n'était pas censée arriver, ou en tout cas pas avec une telle puissance.

Elle tenta d'hurler à Larsen et Briana de rabaisser les leviers –vit son double faire de même à travers le peu d'image qui restait nette - seulement les deux duos étaient inconscients suite au choc.

Finalement l'image à l'intérieur du portail disparut, tandis que celui-ci s'emballa encore un peu plus. Il n'y avait plus que cette étrange masse électrique sombre, qui frappa de plein fouet Xena, Larsen, et Lucia. Zenia parvint à mettre à l'abri Briana, encore inconsciente, tandis qu'Eva était déjà parvenue à fuir par le passage souterrain du laboratoire.

Des tremblements de terre de magnitude 7 au minimum commençaient à se faire sentir; Zenia n'aurait pas le temps d'évacuer tout le monde, c'était certain –le laboratoire s'effondrerait bientôt sur elle si elle restait trop longtemps là.

Elle baissa son regard vers Briana, encore inconsciente. Seule elle pourrait être sauvée. Zenia la maintint alors contre elle, et en tentant d'éviter au mieux toute l'électricité –dont le bruit lui vrillait les oreilles- se dirigea vers le conduit où s'était réfugiée Eva.

Mais alors qu'elle arriva près du but, elle fut déstabilisée par un nouveau tremblement de terre plus fort que le précédent; elle tomba lourdement dans la canalisation qu'elle voulait rejoindre.

Premièrement sonnée, elle se rendit à peine compte que dans cet endroit, l'électricité noirâtre -juste au-dessus d'elle- ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Toutefois, et quand elle eut finalement repris ses esprits après sa chute, elle décida de partir d'ici avant que cela ne dégénère encore plus; elle prit Briana sur son dos, et commença la traversée de ce passage secret, qui se révélait enfin utile au bout d'un siècle d'existence.

Durant son parcours, elle ressassa les derniers évènements, pour en arriver à une seule conclusion; comme elle le pensait, les conséquences d'une telle expérience étaient totalement ingérables –et dans ces circonstances, elle détestait avoir raison.

Seulement une nouvelle secousse eut lieu, et Zenia eut juste le bon réflexe de s'arrêter et de s'adosser contre la paroi du souterrain. Elle ne reprit son chemin que lorsqu'elle était certaine que le tremblement était terminé –jusqu'au suivant.

Elle mit du temps à atteindre une porte verrouillée par un code; elle tapa rapidement le mot de passe, et ouvrit le passage à l'aide d'une main, malgré la lourdeur de la paroi blindée –Briana n'était vraiment pas décidée à se réveiller pour l'instant, donc il fallait qu'elle se débrouille à une seule main.

Une fois la porte finalement ouverte, elle releva son regard pour tomber sur Eva –l'attendait-elle depuis le début ? La femme sembla examiner sa cadette avec un léger sourire indescriptible.

« Je savais que tu arriverais à me rejoindre, déclara simplement la scientifique, qui observa ensuite Briana. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Inconsciente, mais elle respire encore. Par contre, pour les autres…

- Tant pis pour eux, coupa Eva. Ils savaient que cela pouvait être risqué, donc ils auraient du prendre plus de précaution, comme moi. Viens, on va se diriger vers une base militaire souterraine le temps que les tremblements cessent… s'ils cessent un jour. »

Zenia hocha simplement la tête et se mit à marcher, légèrement chancelante. En voyant la faiblesse physique de sa consœur, Eva soupira –tout de même avec compréhension- et décida de prendre Briana à la place de l'autre femme. Celle-ci devrait se reposer dès qu'elles seraient arrivées dans la base -en espérant que les souterrains résistent à des chocs aussi récurrents qu'intenses…

**~0~0~0~0~**

Vanitas, Axel et tous les autres venaient de sortir du bus quand ils sentirent une secousse assez violente. Ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal à se maintenir debout par la force de leurs jambes, seulement ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise.

En observant le ciel devenue violâtre, ils pouvaient y voir des éclairs noirs le traverser horizontalement –et à travers certains d'entre eux, ils pouvaient voir des bâtiments à l'envers.

Ce ne fut que qu'au moment où un second séisme eut lieu qu'ils arrivèrent à quitter du regard l'étrange phénomène au-dessus d'eux, et cette fois tous le groupe tomba au sol, en gardant pourtant un œil au ciel; ils jureraient que les bâtiments, qu'ils voyaient à travers les larges éclairs noirs, s'étaient considérablement rapprochés.

Face à ce qu'il se passait au dessus d'eux, ils ne firent même pas attention au sol, qui se fissurait par endroit.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le sol en dessous de Xion se craquela que Sora se rendit compte qu'il y avait bien plus grave que le ciel. Seulement ce n'était pas lui qui était le plus proche d'elle, mais Axel.

« Axel ! Xion ! Sauve-la ! »

Le roux réagit et se dirigea vers Xion juste à temps. La fissure s'élargit brusquement sous le séisme, et le plus grand rattrapa au bon moment la main de la jeune femme, qui ne parvint même plus à parler, tant la surprise était grande.

Le brun, en voyant son amie se faire ramener sur la terre ferme par le roux ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement –mais il se stoppa bien vite lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la fissure s'était agrandie jusqu'à sa propre position.

Le sol se brisa sous son corps, et il ne put retenir un cri de terreur, quand il sentit une main le rattraper. En levant son regard il vit Vanitas, qui le tenait difficilement. Le noiraud fut aidé par Riku juste au moment où les forces de Sora s'étaient finalement envolées, et ce fut à deux qu'ils remontèrent le brun, tous les trois en état de choc.

Les cinq amis eurent à peine le temps de reprendre leur souffle et de se remettre un minimum de leurs émotions, que l'air leur devint soudainement irrespirable. Pire encore, c'était comme si on leur aspirait directement l'air des poumons.

Ils s'effondrèrent au sol, dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre mouvement.

Axel remarqua bien vite qu'il était le seul à être resté conscient le plus longtemps. Mais ce fut avec une horreur non dissimulée qu'il découvrit que le sol se pencha légèrement vers le côté où se trouvait la crevasse. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il vit, impuissant, les corps inconscients de Riku, Vanitas et Sora tomber à l'intérieur –il réussit à peine à retenir Xion, inerte.

« B-Bordel… C'est… pas possible… »

Alors qu'il tenait de toutes ses forces le corps de la jeune femme contre lui, il sentit l'air lui manquer pour de bon. Il avait beau faire ce qu'il pouvait, il ne parvint pas à rester plus longtemps conscient –mais pour rien au monde il ne lâcherait le corps de son amie.

Il ferma définitivement les yeux; la dernière chose qu'il sentit, ce fut sa descente dans la crevasse, Xion contre lui.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Alexia, Vanilla, et tout le reste du groupe marchaient simplement vers le cinéma, quand ils découvrirent un ciel noirâtre, traversé d'éclairs violets –dans certains de ces derniers, ils pouvaient apercevoir des immeubles et toits à l'envers- au dessus d'eux.

Des violents tremblements de terre firent tomber tout le groupe au sol –mais pas que. Pour les cinq amis, une horrible impression de déjà vécu les submergea, ce qui les figea un moment.

Seule Riko arriva à se ressaisir au moment où elle vit une fissure se former au sol –sans savoir pourquoi, seuls deux noms lui vinrent à l'esprit à ce moment-là.

« Seïra, Noa, écartez-vous de là un maximum, sinon vous allez tomber ! »

Les deux interpelés eurent juste le temps de se décaler à l'aide d'une roulade sur le côté, que le sol, précédemment en dessous d'eux, se fissura sur un mètre de largeur, voire plus –la longueur, elle… était grande.

L'argentée soupira intérieurement; au moins une chose d'évitée. Seulement elle sentait qu'ils n'étaient clairement pas sortis d'affaire.

Dans le ciel, les immeubles et les toits -que certains éclairs noirs laissaient apparaître- s'étaient clairement rapprochés. Riko avait l'horrible impression que ces choses s'apprêtaient à s'écraser sur la ville. Elle tenta de se lever, en poussant les autres à faire de-même, seulement…

Elle manqua soudainement d'air. Elle tomba à genoux, en se tenant la gorge. Son souffle s'accéléra, alors qu'elle cherchait les autres du regard; ils étaient tous dans le même état qu'elle.

Elle vit avec effroi Alexia, qui fut la première à s'évanouir, commencer à glisser vers la crevasse qui venait de s'ouvrir. Et alors que l'argentée tenta de tendre le bras pour réussir à rattraper le corps inconscient de Vanilla, ce fut un nouvel échec. Pour Seïra, pareil. Et cet air qui lui manquait de plus en plus… Bordel. Il ne restait plus qu'un de ses amis.

Noa.

Elle devait le rattraper, au moins lui.

Mais quand le corps du garçon passa juste à ses côtés, l'argentée eu ce réflexe idiot de lui attraper la main. Seulement ça. La suite était prévisible, même pour quelqu'un au bord de l'inconscience.

Les deux furent emportés jusqu'à la crevasse à une vitesse que Riko n'essaya même pas de calculer. Elle réussit juste à avoir une dernière pensée avant de disparaître à son tour dans la crevasse.

Mirari était en ruines.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Alliance

_Et voilà comme promis le chapitre 2 !_

_D'ailleurs, je viens de réaliser que j'avais pas fait de présentation de ma fic, alors voilà rapidement le topo :_

_Les personnages de KH ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Square Enix et de Disney. Les lieux, l'histoire, et tout ce qui entoure cet UA, par contre, provient de mon petit cerveau de dérangée. _

_Le raiting est placé sous T._

_Il n'y a aucun couple d'officialisé, mais l'histoire laisse la possibilité d'en imaginer certains. _

_Voilà voilà, j'ai fini mon petit blabla, bon dimanche à tous, et à la semaine prochaine, même jour ! _

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 2 : Alliance<em>

Riku serra les poings, alors qu'il reprenait doucement conscience. Sans même ouvrir les yeux, il sentit l'odeur particulière de la poussière des chantiers… sauf qu'en se rappelant progressivement de ce qu'il s'était passé, il savait très bien que lorsque ses paupières auraient la force de s'ouvrir, ce serait sur un champ de ruines, et pas sur autre chose.

Seulement il devait se relever, et retrouver ses amis. Si lui avait survécu à cette glissade dans la crevasse, les autres aussi. Il fallait qu'il y croie, sinon il ne pourrait pas avancer.

L'argenté, en cherchant encore à se convaincre, s'appuya tout d'abord sur ses bras, légèrement endoloris par la chute, puis finit par rouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'il savait déjà. Alma n'était plus que ruines.

Il tenta malgré tout de s'asseoir, et passa un regard autour de lui. Au premier abord, il ne vit personne, mais en faisant plus attention, il constata un léger mouvement un peu plus loin, sur sa gauche.

Ne pouvant pas encore se mettre debout, il marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'à la personne, qu'il identifia être une femme, malgré la poussière et les saletés disséminées sur son corps –il ne devait pas être dans un meilleur état de toute façon.

L'argenté prit doucement l'épaule de l'inconnue, et la tourna de façon à voir son visage –et là, le garçon resta simplement hébété.

Et quand la jeune femme finit par ouvrir les yeux pour ensuite se relever, sans pour autant lui adresser le moindre regard, Riku eut même un léger mouvement de recul.

Ce visage, ce regard… Il les connaissait, et pouvait même donner un prénom dessus, mais… c'était impossible que ce soit la personne à qui il pensait.

Après s'être étirée, la jeune femme daigna enfin regarder l'argenté dans les yeux, comme pour l'examiner. Et là il ne faisait aucun doute pour le garçon; ce regard doré ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Vanitas, mais… Comment ? Et surtout pourquoi ?

« Toi…, commença finalement l'inconnue. Tu n'es pas Riko, pas vrai ? »

Riku fut surpris, sur l'instant; alors il n'était pas le seul à penser qu'il y avait erreur sur la personne ? Cette histoire devenait de plus en plus bizarre.

Enfin, vu l'air impatient –et familier surtout- qu'affichait la jeune femme en face de lui, il valait mieux répondre au plus vite.

« Non, je m'appelle Riku. Et toi, quel est ton nom ?

- Vanilla, déclara simplement l'autre en continuant de l'examiner. Et je suis certaine que tu viens d'Alma. »

… C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait une telle phrase. Mais à en juger par l'apparence de la fille en face de lui, de ces prénoms trop semblables qui avaient été prononcés, ou simplement pensés… Se trouvait-il en face d'une habitante de Mirari ? Qui serait en plus de cela l'opposée de Vanitas ?

Riku ne pouvait pas y croire. C'était trop gros cette histoire –et puis il avait toujours été convaincu que le monde de Mirari n'était que pure invention. Cette ressemblance devait juste être une bête coïncidence.

« Pourquoi ? Tu vas me sortir que tu viens de Mirari, c'est ça ?

- Bah, si je te le dis, en bon petit habitant d'Alma que tu es, tu ne me croirais pas, et j'ai un peu autre chose à faire que de perdre mon temps avec toi. »

Après ces mots, Vanilla se leva et épousseta du mieux qu'elle put ses vêtements, avant de faire dos au garçon, qui restait sceptique quant à l'origine de la jeune femme. Seulement lui non plus n'avait pas le temps de continuer ce débat; il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'étaient devenus ses amis –et de toute façon cette fille l'énervait. Il se releva à son tour.

« Ca tombe bien, moi non plus. »

Riku vit que l'autre l'observait du coin de l'œil, comme pour essayer de le cerner. L'argenté releva simplement un sourcil, surpris, quand la fille se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'un nouveau tremblement eut lieu –bien que plus faible que tous ceux qu'ils avaient déjà pu sentir auparavant. A cause de leur proximité et par automatisme, les deux s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre, pour ne pas tomber. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la secousse se termine. Vanilla fut la première à se rendre compte de leur position, et donc à s'écarter du garçon en lui tournant à nouveau le dos.

Riku, lui, en vint à une seule conclusion; se séparer dans un endroit aussi instable serait dangereux.

« Je crois qu'on va devoir rester ensemble, si on veut survivre. »

Vanilla détestait donner raison aux personnes qu'elle ne supportait pas, mais là, elle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui; se séparer dans un endroit pareil serait suicidaire.

Ils allaient devoir s'allier pour vivre, que cette idée leur plaise ou non.

« Il vaut mieux trouver un endroit sûr pour réfléchir et se reposer, déclara finalement Riku. Et aussi voir pour trouver de la nourriture et de l'eau quelque part. »

L'autre hocha simplement la tête en signe d'accord. Ils ne pourraient pas faire de recherches correctement s'ils n'avaient pas récupéré suffisamment d'énergie suite à leur chute –et sans boire et manger, ils ne risquaient pas de vivre très longtemps.

Les deux adolescents finirent par se mettre en marche dans le silence. Cette alliance ne plaisait pas plus à l'un qu'à l'autre, mais ils pouvaient au moins faire des efforts pour que celle-ci se passe bien.

**~0~0~0~0~**

De la neige. C'était la première chose que Noa avait senti sous son corps, une fois qu'il eut réussi à reprendre connaissance. Tout en se redressant, il parvint à passer un vague regard sur une forêt recouverte d'un manteau blanc. Etrange, pensa-t-il. Il était certain qu'avant de se retrouver là, il était en ville. Il tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs encore un peu flous, pour finalement se rappeler; il était avec Riko, Vanilla, Seïra, et Alexia quand les tremblements avaient commencé. Mais il était seul, ici. Où étaient ses quatre amies ? Avaient-elles simplement survécues à cette chute dans la crevasse ?

« Ouh ma tête… »

Noa sursauta, et se tourna en direction de la voix. Il ne put cacher sa surprise en découvrant l'apparence de l'inconnu –seulement il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir cette expression hébétée.

« Xion ?

- Alexia ? »

Ils avaient tous les deux prononcé ces prénoms en même temps, mais l'un avait parfaitement compris son interlocuteur –et tous deux devinèrent à la tête de l'autre qu'ils ne s'adressaient pas à la bonne personne. Noa vit l'autre garçon croiser les bras en soupirant.

« J'me disais bien qu'une fille ne pouvait pas se métamorphoser en mec. Ce serait flippant. »

Qu'est-ce que devrait dire Noa alors ? Une fille qui se transformait en homme, ça aurait été moins « flippant », peut-être ? Enfin, heureusement que ce n'était pas ça. Noa passa donc à autre chose, et chercha plutôt une explication face à cette ressemblance flagrante entre l'homme devant lui, avec son amie. Seulement l'autre n'était pas décidé à le laisser réfléchir sur ce problème.

« Mais t'es qui alors ?

- Je m'appelle Noa. Et toi ?

- Axel, répondit rapidement l'autre. T'aurais pas vu une paire de jumeaux à la coupe improbable, un type aux cheveux argentés, et une fille avec des cheveux courts et noirs dans l'coin ? »

… Il était stupide ou quoi ? Noa s'était réveillé quasiment en même temps que lui, et il n'avait même pas encore eu la force de se mettre debout. Comment il pourrait avoir vu ces personnes, alors qu'il n'y avait qu'eux dans cette forêt enneigée ?

« Désolé, mais je viens de me réveiller ici, tout comme toi.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. »

Le dénommé Axel se leva en chancelant, et tendit une main à Noa pour l'aider à faire de même. Une fois tous les deux debout, ils observèrent les alentours. Noa fut le premier à remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas que dans une forêt, mais également sur une montagne, à en voir la pente dans laquelle ils étaient. Mais il n'y avait aucun signe de civilisation dans les kilomètres à la ronde. Enfin, Noa ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de ça.

Etrangement, il était toujours bloqué sur la ressemblance flagrante entre cet Axel et Alexia –même leurs prénoms avaient des sonorités similaires. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la réponse sur le bout de la langue, mais impossible de mettre le doigt dessus. C'était horriblement frustrant, et il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, sous le regard intrigué d'Axel.

Ce dernier voulut sans doute lui demander ce qui lui arrivait, mais il n'eut pas le temps de le faire; une secousse –beaucoup moins violente que les précédentes, par contre- se fit sentir. Les deux garçons eurent à peine le temps de chacun s'accrocher à l'arbre le plus proche, le temps que ça se calme.

Une fois le sol redevenu stable, chacun lâcha le tronc qu'il tenait, et se rapprocha à nouveau de l'autre.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Noa.

- Un peu secoué mais ouais ça va, et toi ?

- Ca va aussi. »

Heureusement que la secousse qu'ils venaient de vivre était beaucoup moins forte que les autres, sinon cela aurait très bien pu provoquer une avalanche. Mais suite à cet événement, les deux garçons ne purent tirer qu'une seule conclusion; ils devaient s'allier pour survivre.

« Pour plus de sécurité, il vaudrait mieux que l'on reste ensemble pour retrouver les personnes que l'on cherche, déclara Noa.

- Ouais, je crois aussi… car je tiens pas vraiment à mourir.

- On devrait se mettre en route, et retourner en ville. On aura plus de chance de les retrouver là-bas.

- D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'on fout dans une forêt ? »

Tiens, c'était une question assez pertinente, ça. Noa ne se l'était même pas posé. Il réfléchit un moment, et puisa dans ses souvenirs. Il était en ville avec ses amies, puis il y avait eu les tremblements, cette crevasse, ce manque d'air… Il avait très bien pu tomber, mais après, il ne comprenait quand même pas comment il avait pu atterrir dans un endroit pareil.

Enfin, vu l'apparence qu'avait le ciel avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse, sans doute que la crevasse n'était pas non plus très normale.

« Va savoir, répondit-il finalement, simplement. Allez, allons-y. »

Les deux garçons se mirent en route, avec Noa légèrement plus en retrait qu'Axel. Voir le garçon de dos lui procurait encore cette impression étrange. Il était certain qu'entre Axel et Alexia, il y avait un lien de parenté –seulement son amie était fille unique, et n'avait que des cousines.

Mais la ressemblance ne pouvait pas venir de nul part, ça c'était certain –il devait forcément passer à côté de quelque chose.

Et finalement, alors qu'Axel se retourna vers lui, il se rappela –et compris. La légende des mondes parallèles, et de ses opposés. Comment avait-il pu un instant oublier cette histoire qui, depuis toujours, nourrissait le rêve de Mirari de rencontrer les habitants d'Alma ? Tout s'expliquait alors ! La raison de cette ressemblance avec Alexia devenait alors évidente : Noa était en face de son opposé, tout simplement.

Seulement il n'en revenait pas; si cet Axel venait bel et bien de l'autre monde… Comment avait-il pu le rencontrer ?

Cela faisait plusieurs années maintenant que les scientifiques de Mirari cherchaient un moyen de créer un pont entre les deux mondes, mais chaque tentative n'avait été qu'un échec…

Et s'il avait faux sur toute la ligne, et que cette ressemblance n'était due qu'à une mauvaise coïncidence ?  
>Mais au fond, il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir. Il releva la tête vers Axel, qui s'était retourné, intrigué par le brusque arrêt du garçon.<p>

« Dis, Axel…

- Ouaip ?

- Tu… viens d'Alma ? »

Cette fois, la seule réponse que reçut Noa fut un fou rire. Et il venait du cœur celui-là. Face à cette réaction, l'autre garçon se vexa. Quand le roux arriva un tant soit peu à se calmer, il observa le garçon en face de lui.

« Désolé, mais t'as posé cette question avec un tel sérieux… J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, déclara le roux.

- C'en était une, répliqua l'autre, bras croisés.

- J'ai tellement l'air d'être un martien ? »

Devant l'air toujours aussi sérieux et énervé de Noa, Axel soupira en reprenant sa route avec l'autre. Le roux ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ce garçon lui posait une telle question; la réponse était pourtant évidente, à moins qu'il y ait une autre planète dans la galaxie à être habités par des Hommes –dans ce cas, ce serait plutôt Noa le martien, pas lui.

« Bien sûr que je suis d'ici, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules. »

Axel constata un léger mouvement de recul de la part de Noa, après sa réponse –même si le garçon reprit sa marche, une fois la surprise passée. Plus le roux l'observait, moins il le comprenait. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez ce type ? Les tremblements de terre lui avaient retournés le cerveau ou quoi ?

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?

- Tu ne connais pas la légende des mondes parallèles ? »

Axel réfléchit un instant à la question de l'autre; il connaissait bien un truc du genre, mais… comme Noa l'avait dit, ce n'était qu'une légende, donc quelque chose qui n'était pas réel.

« Possible, mais c'est quoi le rapport ?

- Si tu es bien du monde d'Alma, alors que moi je viens de Mirari… Ca veut dire que d'une façon ou d'une autre, nos mondes respectifs ont réussi à entrer en contact. »

Un long silence s'en suivit après les derniers mots de Noa, et tous deux s'arrêtèrent à nouveau, pour s'observer. Axel, à en juger par son expression, avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le Mira –c'était ainsi qu'on appelait les habitants masculins de Mirari- ne put s'empêcher de soupirer intérieurement.

Ce que racontaient tous les livres étaient donc bien réel; les Almarys –habitants d'Alma- ne croyaient pas du tout à la Légende.

Seulement le roux reprit sa route sans un mot, comme plongé dans ses pensées. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques minutes de marches qu'il se mit à reparler à Noa, sans se stopper, cette fois.

« T'es sérieux quand tu dis que t'es un Mira ?

- Bien sûr, déclara simplement l'autre. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je mentirais sur une chose pareille.

- Et tu as une preuve ? Demanda Axel, tout de même sceptique.

- Si tu ne veux pas me croire, c'est ton problème, répondit calmement Noa.

- Bon, admettons que tu viennes bien de Mirari. Tu m'expliques ce que tu foutrais en Alma ?

- Je pourrai te retourner la question, car rien ne prouve que nous soyons dans ton monde, et non pas dans le mien. »

Axel aimait beaucoup les gens avec de la répartie, mais quand ça se retournait contre lui… Il fallait avouer qu'il n'appréciait pas tellement.

« Alors comment on a pu se connaître ? J'croyais que tout contact était impossible.

- J'avoue que ça… Ca reste un mystère à éclaircir. Mais je pense qu'en retournant en ville le plus vite possible, on aura la réponse. »

En effet, ce n'était pas dans une forêt vide de toute vie qu'ils trouveraient une solution à ce problème majeur. Sans un mot de plus, et en restant cette fois-ci côte à côté, ils continuèrent leur chemin, en quête de la vérité.


	4. Chapitre 3 : A la recherche de la Vérité

_Nous sommes le dernier jour du W-E, donc voici le chapitre 3 de ma fic.  
>Je n'ai rien à dire de spécial, si ce n'est bonne lecture, et bon dimanche ! <em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 3 : A la recherche de la vérité<em>

La chose qui réussit à ramener Alexia à la réalité, ce fut cet horrible mal de tête qui ne passait pas. Elle soupira, et avant de tenter d'ouvrir les yeux, prit le temps de reprendre un minimum ses esprits. Au bout d'un moment, elle parvint à se souvenir des tremblements de terre, de cette crevasse qui s'était formée, ainsi que de ce brusque manque d'air.

Rien que de repenser à cette dernière chose, elle frissonna c'était sans doute la sensation la plus désagréable qu'elle ait jamais sentie.

Mais en se rappelant de ça, Alexia se souvint également de ses amis qui étaient avec elle, au moment où tout était arrivé. Ils étaient devenus quoi ?

Finalement elle fit l'effort surhumain d'ouvrir les paupières, mais remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas encore la force de se lever. Elle soupira, et passa alors un simple regard autour d'elle, pour au moins savoir où elle était.

En examinant le paysage à sa droite, elle put facilement deviner qu'elle était dans une vieille décharge. Absolument génial. Encore une fois elle lâcha un soupir, avant de regarder à sa gauche elle vit deux personnes, encore inconscientes.

Bon, au moins elle n'était pas la seule à avoir atterri dans un tel dépotoir.

En essayant d'examiner les deux inconnus, elle remarqua qu'elle avait affaire à deux hommes –même si elle ne distinguait pas les visages, ce n'était pas dur à deviner. Et finalement, sa réjouissance de ne pas être seule s'envola –à part pour Noa, elle n'apportait que très peu sa confiance au sexe opposé.

Enfin, il fallait peut-être qu'elle vérifie s'ils étaient encore vivants, vu qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas réveillés. Elle prit appui sur ses coudes, et s'examina avant tout visiblement elle n'avait aucune blessure externe grave, seulement quelques égratignures et de la saleté sur ses vêtements.

Elle arriva finalement à se mettre debout, et à évaluer l'état de ses membres elle ne sentait aucune douleur, et pouvait donc facilement deviner qu'elle n'avait rien de cassé non plus.

C'était déjà ça, même si atterrir dans un endroit pareil ne l'enchantait pas.

Elle se rapprocha des deux corps inconscients, mais quand elle prit l'épaule de l'un d'eux pour tenter de le réveiller, elle s'arrêta net. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce truc ? Combien de bizarrerie allait-elle encore voir ou vivre ?

Elle recula d'un pas quand elle vit finalement le garçon ouvrir les yeux par lui-même. Et Alexia hallucina encore un peu plus. Ce garçon avait les mêmes yeux que son amie, alors qu'il lui ressemblait déjà comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Alexia put lire une surprise sans doute identique à la sienne.

Bon, au moins elle n'était pas la seule à avoir l'air demeuré. Ce garçon avait une tête à mourir de rire, sur le coup.

« Qui es-tu ? Demanda finalement la rousse.

- Je m'appelle Sora. »

Bon, eh bien comme Alexia le pensait, ce n'était pas Seïra –et encore heureux, car une fille qui se transforme en mec… Mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi ce type lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

« Et toi ? Demanda finalement le brun.

- Alexia, répondit-elle. »

Elle vit finalement le garçon se redresser, puis regarder autour de lui. Quand son regard tomba sur le deuxième garçon, la rousse put lire de la panique, avant de voir Sora se diriger vers l'autre, encore inconscient.

En observant le brun tentait de réveiller l'autre, Alexia tomba encore une fois des nues. Non mais c'était pas possible, là. D'abord ce Sora qui ressemblait à Seïra, et maintenant ce qui devait être le jumeau de l'autre garçon ressemblait à Vanilla.

Alexia devait avoir un très gros problème oculaire –et vu la chute qu'elle avait faite, ce ne serait même pas étonnant.

Quand elle vit finalement l'autre garçon ouvrir les yeux, et être aidé par Sora, la rousse fut achevée. Une couleur dorée comme ça, en guise d'iris, ça ne courrait pas des rues, et il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne à en avoir des comme ça.

C'était quoi encore que ce mauvais rêve ?

« C'est qui, elle ? Demanda finalement l'autre garçon, qui avait suffisamment repris connaissance maintenant.

- J'm'appelle Alexia, déclara simplement la jeune femme. Toi ?

- Vanitas. »

Alexia ne chercha pas à continuer la conversation, et garda ses distances quand elle vit le brun aider son jumeau à se relever.

Etrangement, elle avait plus de mal à voir le dénommé Vanitas, que Sora –ce dernier paraissait largement plus sympathique.

Mais la ressemblance flagrante entre ces ceux-là et ses deux amies l'intriguait toujours autant.

« On est où là, au fait ? Demanda finalement Vanitas.

- Dans une décharge, visiblement, répondit Alexia, qui observait les alentours. Mais je vois des immeubles par là. »

Les deux garçons observèrent la direction que pointait la jeune femme. Elle avait raison, il y avait bien des immeubles, ce qui signifiait que la ville n'était pas trop loin.

Sans doute qu'en partant de ce côté, Alexia aurait une chance de retrouver les vraies Vanilla et Seïra, ainsi que Noa et Riko.

« Bon, j'sais pas vous, mais moi, je retourne en ville, déclara-t-elle. »

Mais alors qu'elle voulut se mettre en marche, elle fut déstabilisée à cause d'un tremblement de terre –bien moins puissant que ceux qu'elle avait déjà put sentir. Elle sentit l'un des garçons lui tenir le bras pour l'aider à rester debout puis, quelques secondes plus tard, tout redevint calme.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Alexia se rendit compte que c'était Vanitas qui l'avait aidé. Elle ne dit rien, et se contenta de se dégager rapidement de l'emprise du noiraud –en détournant la tête, elle vit Sora se rapprocher d'eux.

« Nous aussi on va devoir retourner en ville pour retrouver des amis, expliqua le brun. Et vu tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, il vaudrait ne pas être seul dans un endroit pareil. »

Même si elle était assez réticente à l'idée d'être avec deux garçons totalement inconnus, ce serait idiot de refuser une telle proposition, alors qu'ils avaient tous le même objectif pour l'instant.

En regardant les deux frères dans le but de leur dire qu'elle acceptait finalement l'offre… Elle eut l'horrible impression d'être prise par un électrochoc, alors que sa dernière lecture lui revint en tête.

_« […] et si vous naissiez fille en Alma ou en Mirari, votre double de l'autre monde serait un garçon. »_

… Voilà pourquoi ces ressemblances. Alexia comprenait tout à présent. Elle parlait à des personnes qui venaient d'Alma depuis le début. Elle recula de quelques pas, sous les regards remplis d'incompréhension de Sora et Vanitas, qu'elle pointa du doigt.

« Vous êtes leurs opposés ! Voilà pourquoi vous leur ressemblez ! Comment j'ai pas pu faire le lien plus tôt ?

- Euh… Quoi ? Demanda le noiraud.

- De quoi tu parles ? Interrogea le brun à son tour. »

Alexia était bien en face de deux Almarys, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Quand il s'agissait de la légende, ils faisaient mine de rien comprendre, juste parce qu'ils n'y croyaient pas -mais Alexia allait leur ouvrir les yeux.

« Bah, je suis une Miraë.

- Une quoi ? Demandèrent les frères.

- Bah… Une Miraë, déclara l'autre, comme si elle parlait d'une évidence. Nom qu'on donne aux habitantes féminines de Mirari. »

Elle vit les deux garçons l'observer Sora paraissait intrigué, et assez surpris, tandis que Vanitas était plus que sceptique. Bon, elle n'avait pas fait l'unanimité, et sans doute qu'ils pouvaient difficilement la croire sur l'instant. Soit.

Elle devrait donc s'expliquer à ces gens qui ne comprenaient vraiment rien à rien –et qui, surtout, ne faisaient aucun effort pour le faire.

« L'histoire des mondes parallèles est totalement vraie, et vous ressemblez tous les deux à deux personnes que je connais.

- Tu m'en diras tant, répondit simplement Vanitas. Et on peut savoir où sont ces personnes ?

- Crois-moi ou pas, moi je sais ce que je vois, rétorqua l'autre. Et non, je sais pas où elles sont, et c'est pour ça que je dois aller en ville pour les retrouver. »

Sora, lui, restait pensif. Quand il avait vu Alexia au moment de se réveiller, il aurait juré voir Axel –et encore maintenant, il trouvait la ressemblance entre le garçon et elle frappante. Est-ce que ça avait un lien ?

« Je crois qu'elle dit la vérité, Vani, déclara finalement le brun. Regarde-la, elle ne te fait pas penser à quelqu'un ? »

Vanitas tourna la tête d'abord vers son frère, puis vers Alexia, et examina cette dernière. Bon, d'accord, peut-être qu'il y avait des similitudes entre elle et Axel -il l'avait vu immédiatement lors de son réveil-, mais c'était le fruit du hasard, donc hors de question qu'il admette ça. Mirari n'existait pas, donc cette ressemblance n'était rien d'autre qu'une coïncidence.

« Nan, elle me fait penser à personne. Bon, on se met en route vers la ville maintenant, ou on continue à parler ? »

Alexia ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire intérieurement. On la lui faisait pas à elle. Bon, bien sûr ça la surprenait de tomber pile sur des gens qui connaissaient son opposé, mais après… La ressemblance d'un double face à celui du monde inverse était carrément flagrante, personne ne pouvait nier une telle chose, quoi ! Même ce Sora l'avait compris, et l'acceptait –un peu.

Ce Vanitas était d'une telle mauvaise foi, mais soit. Sans doute fallait-il plus de temps à certains pour accepter la vérité d'avoir un reflet de lui-même qui traînait quelque part –et c'était compréhensible, au fond, surtout quand on avait grandi dans un monde qui niait cela depuis toujours.

Elle lui laisserait le temps d'accepter et puis une fois qu'ils auraient retrouvés Vanilla et Seïra, la mauvaise foi ne serait de toute manière plus possible.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Cela faisait un petit quart d'heure que Riku et Vanilla marchaient dans les rues, en faisant attention au moindre de leur pas les passages devenus ruines étaient difficilement praticables, et certains bâtiments menaçaient même de s'effondrer sur eux.

Seulement ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui les inquiétait. Depuis le début de leur parcours, ils n'avaient croisé aucune âme qui vive. Soit ils étaient enterrés sous les décombres, soit… ils ne voyaient pas vraiment d'autres options, en fait.

Prendre la fuite… personne n'avait eu le temps de le faire, ça c'était évident. Les catastrophes s'étaient enchaînées en à peine quelques minutes, voire secondes.

Vanilla accéléra légèrement le pas, agacée, mais surtout inquiète. Riku ne pouvait que la comprendre. Moins ils croisaient de corps, plus les chances de leurs amis de s'en être sortis étaient réduites. Le principe du « pas de corps, pas de morts » pouvait difficilement s'appliquer ici, vu l'odeur nauséabonde dans chaque rue.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une énième ruelle, seulement dans celle-ci, il y avait une forte odeur de sang, qui leur donna la nausée. Riku, légèrement en retrait par rapport à Vanilla, put voir celle-ci serrer les poings, avant de s'arrêter et de frapper violemment le mur -déjà fragilisé par les tremblements- à côté d'elle, qui se fissura légèrement sous le choc –seulement elle n'y fit pas attention.

Ce caractère légèrement impulsif quand rien n'allait comme il aurait fallu que ça aille, Riku le reconnaissait mais encore une fois, il misa sur une coïncidence –même si…

En l'observant, il vit la main légèrement en sang de Vanilla –un tel coup ne pouvait qu'être douloureux, mais la jeune femme ne le montrait pas.

Il s'approcha, d'abord lentement, avant d'entendre des craquements inquiétants.

En relevant la tête, il découvrit avec effroi la cause de ces bruits le mur, à cause du coup, et déjà fortement abîmé à la base, était en train de s'effondrer. Sur Vanilla. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était que celle-ci, complètement perdue dans ses pensées, ne s'en rendait même pas compte !

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il se mit à courir vers la jeune femme, la prit par la taille, et s'élança un peu plus loin avec elle -tous les deux atterrirent plutôt brusquement contre le sol. Une seconde après, un énorme fracas résonna dans la ruelle.

Riku put voir un morceau d'immeuble à l'endroit même où se trouvait Vanilla l'instant d'avant il soupira de soulagement –au moins une chose d'évitée.

D'abord un peu sonnée, Vanilla ne se rendit compte de la situation qu'en regardant derrière elle, où un énorme bloc de béton se trouvait à l'endroit précis où elle était auparavant. Elle observa ensuite Riku, qui s'était relevé. Celui-ci lui tendait une main pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Elle la prit plutôt à contrecœur, et détourna la tête. Elle détestait devoir des remerciements, mais là, vu ce qui aurait pu arriver s'il n'avait pas était là… elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. De toute façon, elle s'était mise en danger toute seule, donc si elle devait s'en prendre à quelqu'un, c'était à elle-même elle se détestait rien que pour avoir été psychologiquement aussi faible pendant un instant.

« Merci, finit-elle par prononcer.

- Y'a pas de quoi, déclara simplement l'autre, qui évita de parler de ce qui avait provoqué cet effondrement. Il vaut mieux trouver un endroit plus sûr où on pourra soigner ta main. »

En entendant ces mots, Vanilla observa sa main, légèrement rougie et douloureuse. Ca aussi, elle l'avait cherché, mais le saignement n'était pas assez important pour qu'ils s'arrêtent pour ça –et puis elle aurait pu finir écrasée sous du béton, donc elle s'en sortait au final plutôt bien.

« C'est bon, ça va. Plus on perdra du temps, moins on aura de chance de retrouver des gens en vie. »

La jeune femme prit les devants à nouveau, suivie de très près par Riku. Il valait mieux la surveiller, vu l'état psychologique dans lequel elle était et puis il était hors de question pour l'argenté de voir quelqu'un mourir sous ses yeux.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, où les deux adolescents avançaient, doucement mais sûrement, dans les décombres de la ville. Ils se tenaient également prêts au cas où si une nouvelle secousse avait lieu.

Ils arrivèrent finalement sur une grande place, où en son centre se trouvait une fontaine brisée –ils avaient de la chance, l'eau en découlait encore, donc ils pourraient s'hydrater avant de reprendre leur route.

Ils s'y dirigèrent, mais Vanilla s'arrêta brusquement, en regardant l'entrée d'une ruelle, juste en face d'eux. Riku se mit à son niveau pour comprendre, quand il vit une silhouette, qui paraissait essoufflée. Si l'argenté, sur le coup, ne reconnaissait pas cette ombre, ce ne fut pas le cas de Vanilla, qui s'y dirigea immédiatement –l'inconnue courut vers elle également.

En les voyant s'enlacer, ce ne fut pas compliqué pour Riku de comprendre que cela devait être un des proches de la jeune fille.  
>Quand il décida de se rapprocher d'elles, Vanilla se rappela soudainement de la présence de l'argenté et se tourna vers lui.<p>

L'arrivante, quant à elle, laissa enfin son visage à la vue de l'argenté qui fut hébété, à nouveau, et avec un seul nom en tête. Cette jeune femme, sans doute jumelle de Vanilla, ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Sora.

« Riko ? Demanda la brune.

- Non Seïra, ce n'est pas elle, c'est très certainement son opposé, répondit sa sœur. »

Ladite Seïra observa plus attentivement l'argenté, avant de se rendre compte qu'en effet, ce n'était pas elle, mais que la ressemblance ne pouvait s'expliquer que par ce que venait de lui dire sa jumelle. Mais comment ? Mirari et Alma n'étaient pas censées n'avoir aucun contact ? Elle fixa Vanilla, dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse, seulement celle-ci ne quittait pas un seul instant l'autre garçon des yeux.

« Riku, tu connais des garçons qui nous ressemblent, pas vrai ? Alors tu crois encore que tu peux nier le fait que Seïra et moi, nous venons de Mirari ?

- C'est vrai qu'à présent, il m'est très difficile de le faire, répondit en toute sincérité l'argenté, en observant tour à tour les deux jeunes filles. Mais comment une telle chose pourrait être possible ? Dans les quelques livres que j'ai lu sur la légende… Nos mondes ne sont pas censés pouvoir cohabiter ensemble, non ?

- C'est pour ça qu'il nous faut retrouver nos proches respectifs avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et découvrir la vérité sur ce déluge, déclara Vanilla.

- Tu lui fais confiance ? Demanda Seïra, en prenant la main de sa sœur dans la sienne. »

L'autre observa sa jumelle, avant de finalement regarder Riku. Elle ne faisait pas facilement confiance, ça c'était un fait, et la brune le savait. Mais depuis le geste que l'argenté avait fait pour lui sauver la vie dans cette ruelle, il y avait moins d'une heure… elle était capable de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

« Je ne lui fais pas spécialement confiance, mais… j'ai une dette envers lui, déclara finalement Vanilla, sans rien rajouter de plus. »

La brune ne comprit pas à quoi faisait allusion sa sœur, mais quand elle essaya d'interroger le garçon du regard, celui-ci ne dit rien. Il avait bien évidemment su à quoi faisait référence Vanilla avec cette phrase, mais ne trouva rien à répondre.

Finalement, cette fille n'était pas si insupportable, au fond elle était quelqu'un de juste et courageuse, malgré cette impulsivité qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie -et puis il y avait cette sensibilité et cette vulnérabilité qu'elle tentait de cacher, aussi. Malgré quelques similitudes, Vanitas et elle étaient différents –il était impossible de les comparer.

Après s'être tous les trois hydratés à la fontaine brisée, les deux sœurs se mirent finalement en marche, main dans la main, tandis que l'argenté les suivait, plus en retrait.

La recherche de la vérité sur toutes ces catastrophes serait sans doute longue, mais retrouver leurs amis le serait aussi. Il espérait vraiment que Sora, Vanitas, Axel et Xion allaient bien.


End file.
